


Baby Sharks (Do Do Doo DoDoDo)

by felicia_angel



Series: Resident Evil: Mermay [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: (DoDoDoodododo), Baby Mers, Because I love them and don't you hurt them, Best Aunt Claire, Chris is freaking out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I have Learned Too Much about Shark Stuff, It's Sheva and everyone who was in Kijuju in RE5, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, MerMay, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, baby!Jake, baby!Piers, mer!Josh, mer!Sheva, mer!Wesker, merbabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel
Summary: Sequel to "Hunger" - There are babies, talks, and working to set things up. Chris is freaking out, Wesker is trying for calm but also a bit worried, but there are babies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/gifts).



William Birkin sighs as he walks up to the house, silently grateful that Anne and Sherry had remained with the Burton’s to speak to and play with the two daughters that Burton had. He’s not at all surprised that he got a call about coming to check on Wesker from that medic woman, Rebecca, but he’s more surprised that he hasn’t heard anything from that meatheaded asshole that Wesker had taken a liking too. While seeing them under a controlled environment had been enlightening to many of the species’ aspects, and Anne had suggested that despite Will’s upset over Wesker’s choice, that it was perhaps for the best. Wesker was good at many things, but having someone who knew how things were for the surface, and who was able to defend them, was a good thing.

Will knew that. He also knew that Redfield was probably the  _ worse  _ one, record-wise, for Wesker to pick. The Air Force might require the highest ASVAB score, but from what little Will could find, Redfield’s scores only met the bare minimum for everything he’s ever done. Not to mention he obviously pressured Wesker into whatever it was that they did before Wesker’s confirmed pregnancy. At least so far, there had been no problems between the two, but Will thinks it’s because Redfield is too busy building things, over allowing him time to rethink and abandon Wesker.

The idea is one Will is sure can happen, but also one he hopes doesn’t. Wesker deserves so much more than Redfield, but he also doesn’t deserve anymore pain and suffering. Seeing Wesker’s actions and attitudes towards the man is annoying, but Birkin supposes he’s grateful for being trusted again. The last push to keep the two alive had not won him any favors with anyone, but apparently turning over information for everyone else to read had been enough to ingratiate him. Well, that and Sherry, who’d been happy to hear Wesker had survived and to have her mother and father home, not to mention now having new friends with Barry Burton’s daughters.

He pauses when he sees Chambers waiting, looking a bit nervous. He’s not surprised to see her here, but he’s a little confused at her nervousness. “What’s wrong?” Though they had very different degrees, both had a very comprehensive idea of endocrine systems and physiology, though they were used in different manners and with differing results.

“Oh, nothing too serious,” she waved off his question, “just thinking over how to explain this all to Chris.”

He frowns at the answer. “Explain...what?”

“So...according to Dr. Marcus’ notes, the original...specimens...that the Project W group came from were a mix of mers they’d captured, right?” He nods. “Ok, and some of them are kinda mixed?”

“Not as much as the original leads wanted, no. They could, given time and possibly liking each other, have mixed, but the result would be very difficult to determine.” He considers the best way to put it, “It could result in viable children, or it could result in mules. No offense to Wesker.”

_ That  _ gets her to move a bit more. “What?”

“Um...did you...ever check...his fertility? Or that of the others?”

Birkin blinks as his brain catches up. Wesker is currently pregnant and nearing the time period where he might give birth, but given that he’s shark-like, it’s possible the gestation is longer. It would depend on the type of birth his species did. However, the question makes him stare at her before she shifts. “Just, I checked his levels, and against the information you gave me, and...um...did...I mean…”

“Trust me, all I did was make them a bit more intelligent and try to tweak a few things, but the more you mess with it, the more likely you’re going to end up with them being non-viable.” He’d learned that when Marcus had tried it with two of them. The results were pickled and left for others to ‘consider’, rather than dissected. No, the ones that managed to live even a year were dissected, though not particularly well. That’s why Birkin threw Marcus in with the Trevor one.

But he’d also not checked on what she’s talking about either, and takes the papers before looking them over and blinking again. He re-reads everything, then glances back at her. “You’re joking.”

Wesker, and possibly his species, is apparently VERY FERTILE. They might only have a few per year, or have only some of them if it’s a long gestation period, but if there is ANY unprotected sex with Wesker, there WILL be a pregnancy.

“Yeah...not sure how to tell Chris that just yet.”

Burton looks at them before he asks, “Ok, what are you talking about?”

Both of them cast him a glance, then look at each other, then back at him. Best to try on Burton before going after the stupider Redfield.

\--

Chris isn’t at all surprised that everyone is outside talking over coming  _ inside  _ to talk. He’s been silently freaking out since about month six, and now that they’re in what should, for human women at least, be the home stretch, Chris’ freak outs have turned into more and more projects done around the house, reading up on sharks and babies, and also making Wesker whatever he wanted, no matter what the hours.

It was apparently working him to being a bit of a weirdo, if Wesker’s decision to basically tell him to calm down or talk to him or  _ something  _ when Chris had started measuring out a large pool area was any indication. Yes, they had a lagoon area on their property, but it’d also be nice to have some spot for them and the kids to swim under to get to the lagoon without having to worry about things like being seen. Plus, if Wesker’s tail came back, he’d need the--

“Chris,” Wesker’s calm voice brings him back to the present, getting Chris to glance over at his love. His stomach is pretty large, nearly as big as Chris’ mom had been when Claire was born. He reaches down to rub the stretched skin slowly, leaning in to kiss Wesker briefly before smiling. 

“You’re worrying again. I’d rather not have another plot come up.”

“Making you and kids a swimming pool is not a  _ plot _ , Al.” Wesker had chosen the name “Albert” when given the chance, and while Chris wants to mention how similar it is to the woman who’d been holding him, but at the same time, Chris has to admit it works for him. It’s very regal, and Wesker appears like that at times, even while moving and moaning or lounging as the kids grow. They’d done their best so far, and so far things had been good. Wesker could eat most food, so long as meat was involved, but vegetables were hit and miss. Some were fine if cooked, others were fine if raw, and the long list was at least growing as Chris tried out each, or managed to find a new way to make things. He’s in luck that Jill and the others have helped him with money and other things until he finds a good job that will allow him to not only get enough money to keep them afloat, but also have time to be with them and keep him safe. 

“Then what is it? We have a lagoon.”

“Yeah, and we don’t have a nice, safe way  _ to  _ the lagoon,” Chris mutters, looking down and moving to sit near Albert and lean against his chest, looking up and smiling at the man. A few marks remained on Wesker, mirroring the ones from when Wesker had encouraged Chris into being amorous during his pregnancy, leaving bites and darker bruises all over Chris’ shoulders and neck. Chris had returned the favor, thinking it’d get Wesker to blush or cut it out, but instead it only seems to make Wesker even  _ more  _ amorous when they had gone at it again. Of course, his sister  _ would  _ point out that sharks like to bite when they’re mating, then laughed when he’d turned beet-red.

“You’re worried.”

“We’re 8 months along, so yeah, I’m very worried, ok? I kinda remember…” he shifts, worried before looking up, “My sister’s birth was a bit hard. Mom was a bit bad afterwards too, but both of them got better. I just...worry. This is new for me.”

Wesker shifts, putting a hand on his huge belly, “It’s new for me as well. The Blue Earth thing mentioned that many sharks have longer gestation periods than humans. We’ll have to see which one I’m closer to, though I am beginning to think they are nearly ready.”

There’s a soft knock before the door opens, Rebecca coming in with a red Barry and reading Birkin. Wesker’s arm goes around Chris’ shoulder and front, Chris reaching to touch Wesker’s hand as he hears Wesker start to snarl. “It’s ok, Al. We need him to check on you too. He knows...I mean, he has as idea of how you are, I’m going to guess.”

The backhanded comment gets Birkin to glare at Chris, who smiles at him as Barry shakes his head at him as Rebecca shifts a bit, obviously already upset at the fighting. While that normally would stop Chris from continuing, the fact that Wesker remains holding him sort of stops that from happening, as upset as Rebecca might be or not.

Birkin glares mostly at Chris, but he ignores it as he glances over as Wesker. “Are you ok with him checking on you?”

“No,” Wesker mutters, “but not because I don’t trust that he can figure out anything about what we need.” Wesker moves as Chris moves to help him stand, the two moving forward while Rebecca relaxes, Birkin glancing back to the paperwork briefly before moving forward to check a few things on Wesker, despite the glare he receives for touching him and then poking and running his hand over Wesker’s stomach, pausing to sit back before saying, “I’d need to get an ultrasound to confirm, but it feels like you might be ovoviviparous. It’s likely you’ll either lay them before they fully develop and then they’ll be born from that, since most of the ovoviviparous sharks have...different biology than you. I would have to say that they’re coming along well, but I’m not sure how this will end up.” He offers Wesker an apologetic smile as the former merman looks over at him. “I can’t tell you much more, sadly. I’m sorry beyond saying you should give birth to the eggs in a few weeks, if you’re on a normal schedule for a human woman, but they might gestate a few more months. That would mean they need a place to remain.”

Chris considers the many, many questions he has and finally settles on, “Um...what’s Ovo...ov...what’s that thing you were talking about? That the kids were going to be in eggs or whatever?” Yes, he’d watched the Blue Planet and looked up stuff with Wesker and on his own, but he also was not that big on figuring out everything, and he’d not really heard whatever it was that Birkin had mentioned.

Birkin gives him a look like Chris is just an idiot, and Chris doesn’t argue with it. So he doesn’t know that much about sharks or merpeople, this is kinda something he’d not expected to know anything about when he was in school. Hell, they’re still learning about it because even  _ Wesker  _ doesn’t know that much about himself. So it’s really not for the bastard to glare at him, but he wants to just get the news and not argue with anyone else. Birkin still glares at Chris again before saying, his tone indicating that anything Chris had asked would be given the same glare. Lucky him.

“It means that the children are growing in something similar to a shark’s egg, but the eggs grow inside of him. We weren’t exactly looking to breed Wesker’s family, so the information is far too limited for me to make anything more than a guess based on how your body is reacting.” Birkin sits back, glancing at Wesker, eyes softening a little. “I can ask Annette if she has any paperwork on it, but with all your other siblings dead and without any notes from Marcus, I can’t do more than say to call us if there’s anything new, or when you start feeling contractions. You’ll need a good area with lots of water, and for it to be safe, and so we can regulate the water temperature.”

Chris is beginning to think that their tub will definitely come in handy when the time comes, but he doesn’t speak again, not wanting to get the same condescending answer from Birkin. Well, at least it  _ was  _ an answer.

Wesker leans against Chris’ shoulder, considering before saying, “I suppose we will. We have a good place. What else do you need?”

Birkin seems surprised by the talk and admission, then says, “If I can I’ll see about getting an ultrasound machine. Rebecca and I can get more information from that and a few other things.  However, it would’ve been nice to have gotten to it earlier in the pregnancy.” Well, there was the glare at Chris again, which he’ll take in this. Wesker didn’t know what was going on with his body beyond his heightened level of instinct apparently - outside of ‘how to get pregnant by the guy your hormones decided was a great idea while you were trying to kill him’ - but Chris had a better idea of things and simply hadn’t reached out as quickly. Barry had been the one who finally got them to call in Birkin, after Rebecca had been checking up on them and mentioned she’d needed another opinion as well.

Rebecca spoke up now, saying, “Mr. Redfield and Mr. Wesker have been doing their best, and I did need a lot of help with how things were going. But I have some ultrasound equipment I can get from the university. I’m sure we can...say something…if we need to get him over there. And Claire can help out. She’s in good with one of the campus security guards and some...well…”

Chris knew the “well” one was Ada Wong, a woman who  _ might  _ be going to college, or who might just be lying so she can go to classes and give the resident campus security guy, Leon Kennedy, some sort of trouble or a heart attack or because she and that other security guy, Krauser or whoever, were secretly trying to do something  _ really weird  _ to him. He didn’t know, he didn’t care, he had a pregnant mer-man to worry over, and Claire seemed to have it covered.

Maybe.

“When can we go over there?”

“The sooner the better,” Birkin said, looking over at Rebecca as she considered before saying, “I can bring you both over today, if you don’t have anything else to do.”

“I doubt he has anything pressing,” Birkin mutters, glaring at Chris as Wesker lets out a low, rumbling growl at the other man. Chris sighs and says, “Today is fine, Rebecca. We can get ready and meet you over there.”

Birkin doesn’t say anything after that, Chris helping Wesker into their bedroom, mostly to keep the merman from going after the scientist that was, at times, his friends. He hears the door close as Wesker lets out a growl of anger. “Why didn’t your friends defend you?”

“Because we’re worried about  _ you _ , not me,” Chris sighs as he tries to move away from Wesker’s hold, but finds the merman is still hugging him tight. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s not the worse thing I’ve heard.” His hand goes up to run through Wesker’s blond hair, messing it slightly as he smiles at him. “Besides, if we go over there, we can check up on Claire.”

The news, at least, gets Wesker to relax, putting his head down on Chris’ shoulder. “I hate them treating you like that.”

“I know. Let’s go and get lunch with Claire, and take a peak at the kids.”

\--

Claire Redfield smiles as she sees Chris and Wesker - Albert, but he’s always Wesker to them - coming down the way, a few people looking at them oddly but, she’s found, not too odly. She swears the area is made up of  _ something _ , since they don’t even blink at two men living together and one apparently being pregnant. She’s not sure, but she’s got some weird idea that everyone here are just, super-weird and moved here to be said weird without judgement. It’d explain  _ a lot _ , but she’s going to go with they’re all former mers or half-whatever and think Wesker’s weird for being on land with Chris.

“Chris!” she waves as she heads over, seeing Barry and Rebecca with Sherry’s father, Will, nearby. “Glad to see you two out of that house.”

“Glad to be out, if only to see you,” Chris gave her a hug as Wesker offers her a smile and nod. The mer had apparently decided she’s good people, even after she threatened to hurt him if he ever hurt Chris. She wonders if he thinks that means that if anyone hurts Chris, he has a partner in disposing of the body.

He does, a few, but Claire had better be the top person he calls.

“What brings you two here?” she asks after greeting Rebecca and Barry.

“Birkin,” Wesker mutters the name more like a curse, “thinks we should use the facilities for something to see about the…” he motions to his large belly. Ah, yes, her soon-to-be niece or nephew or multiple. She glances at Chris, who looks almost worriedly around then back to Wesker. She’d forgotten that her brother, the moment you became a friend or lover or just family, got overly protective of you. Also considering all the jokes their cousins had made about her birth, she’s guessing Chris is worrying that Wesker’s own birth or...whatever he does...will end up being just as bad.

Redfield’s apparently came out big, and she’s hoping someone told Wesker that. Though she’s guessing Chris did what he always did, freaking out and keeping his thoughts to himself while also trying to get ready for every bad thing to happen. He would open up if he trusted you, but he’d also be quiet about the whole thing if he could help it.

She follows them over to where Rebecca works at the clinic, casting her customary glare at Krauser when she sees him as the man returns it, though he seems to pause when her brother and his husband glare at him as well. Angry pregnant mer-kin was probably not something you wanted to tussle with, not the way Chris described his one fight with Wesker. Granted, he hadn’t been pregnant then, but Claire would like to believe you understood that picking a fight with Wesker or Claire meant having to deal with Chris.

They get to their destination with little worry, Claire wondering about a few things before Chris goes to get Wesker some water, leaving the two alone.

“Birkin is insulting Chris’ intelligence again.”

The simple statement makes Claire’s hackles raise, but she lets out a sigh. “Lemme guess, he’s not doing much besides one good jab then leaving it at that.”

“Yes. I would like to drown the man.”

“Please don’t, not just over some insult.” His hard glare gets her to sigh. “Chris isn’t going to let it get to him. He’s got some idea of himself that he’s not smart, even though he went into the branch of service that requires the best...well, grades. He’s just...like that, especially when he thinks something more important is up.” She gives him a smile. “I’ve had him take his insults for me, guess it’s your turn now. Just make sure that he doesn’t know you’re going to hurt Birkin if it continues.”

“Birkin knows I’ll do that,” Wesker muttered in annoyance as Chris comes back with the big bottle of water, the group heading in when called and Wesker lying back on the medical chair as Birkin moves the ultrasound around, looking and taking photos every little bit before they reach something odd.

The babies look like babies, only with fins, but they appeared to be in some sort of static or something, and instead of their umbilical cords moving over to the placenta or something, it seems to go down to a huge...well…

“They’re in eggs.”

Everyone looked at the two as Claire tried to recover quickly but instead felt the mild pinch on her arm. “DAMNIT.”   
“You owe me a Coke.”

“I’m going to not mention how it could be you’re here when you’re related to him, and instead continue to examine my patient,” Birkin mutters, sounding annoyed, as Wesker looks at them curiously. Or he’s trying to avoid murdering Birkin, she can’t tell as she’s rubbing her sore arm and watching the images. The two are small still, but developed enough that she can see they’re both boys. One looks almost like a miniature Wesker, but has some aspects that remind her of Chris as well. They’re really cute, and she already wants to hug them and be their happy aunt to lets them stay up late and stuff like that. At the same time, she still kind of listens as Birkin explains that the two are around the same development as most children around 7 to 8 months. “However, I will say that you and the others were around a year or so old before you all showed signs of...well, birth I suppose.” He’s quiet before saying, “However, you were all in eggs we found, not in a mer, so I suppose this means that while you are ovoviviparous, you’ll also lay them until the children grow large enough.”

Claire glances at him, wondering what exactly he was saying, as Wesker looked up at the ceiling. She did notice that Chris had put one hand into his, glancing at Birkin before saying, “I thought they were created from something. Wesker mentioned that.”

Birkin is quiet, looking over the eggs and children one last time before motioning for the monitor to be turned off. “The notes I found and the information I got from Marcus and Alex was always weird. They  _ were _ genetically manipulated before their birth but the age supposedly had something to do with the high number of deaths that occurred. Same with how...Trevor’s project...turned out. I came in and was not given much information, even after I was given everything needed that meant Marcus was obsolete. Even so, by then there was only the one we kept because she would not be killed, and maybe two others besides Wesker. Wesker survived and escaped. The others did not, and Alex was the one who dealt with the rest.” He sighed. “Looking back, perhaps I should have done more, but I was far too deep into the company culture, and far too young and excited about a new species, to really think of such things.” He offers Wesker a small, apologetic smile that the merman doesn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t bother to return it. Chris glances between the two before finally asking, “Is there anything else you can do, or are they fine?”

“They’re healthy and Wesker should birth the eggs soon. I’m not sure if there’s much else I can say, since he’ll be on land and I’ve only managed to get some photos and other information from raids done on the remaining Umbrella groups, though a lot of it is very classified.” Claire’s not surprised by that, but she’s happy to hear that there’s information at least. “I’m sure you two will figure it out, but I’m also hoping you both will at least try to call me if you do have any questions.”

Claire does her best to not to snort, because she doubts he’ll be the first one to call, but she does assume he’ll try to keep in touch. Whatever the guy might think about Chris, and thus piss off Wesker about, she knows that if push comes to shove, Chris will definitely call the man up if a crisis really starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies have arrived, Claire is very excited, and the Birkins say a few more things to

Wesker sighs as he listens to the sound of Chris working outside. Apparently, the ultra-sound and news of Wesker ‘laying’ the supposed eggs and their two sons, meant Chris wants to create the pool and a way into the lagoon and also to safety. He’d heard a few of their neighbors asking to help him out, and Chris had done his best to dissuade them, though he’d accepted some help when he’d obviously needed the rest and Wesker had managed to convince him to accept their help.

It’s sometime around lunch that Wesker feels odd, getting him to stand and walk over to their room where the large tub is. He’s not sure why, but he wants to simply have it full of water and float in it, face down and happy. Of course, the two large eggs growing in him makes maneuvering a bit harder than he’d like, but he still manages to get in, turning the water on and only getting in to plug the water when it was the correct temperature.

He’s not sure why that was the correct temperature, only that it was.

It doesn’t occur to him until he’s laying face-down in the near-full tub that  _ maybe  _ he did this for a reason, and by then, he feels his body suddenly shiver and push. Lucky him the water covers up his scream of surprise and pain as his body begins to work to push out the two. He’s not aware that Chris comes in and is looking for him until he feels his mate’s hand on his, getting him to pull his head from the water, panting and looking up at his dusty, dirty, sweaty mate.

“Shit, breathe Wesker, you can do this, I got you.” Chris’ words are calming, as he moves to help hold Wesker a bit. Wesker twines his fingers with Chris’ own, rubbing his face against Chris’ dirty, sweating shirt, moaning painfully into it as his body pushes the eggs out of him. He manages to pull himself up a bit more after the first exits him, moving a bit further up so the second can also move out, not crowding his brother while Wesker’s legs feel weak from the exertion. Still, the smell of his mate, so heavy and musky from his work, the reminder his wonderful, smart, strong, and resourceful mate was working to keep them safe, to make them happy, and it makes the push and birthing of the eggs a bit easier. He rests in the water, panting hard as he waited, looking down and clinging to Chris as he waits, watching the water color a bit but overall stay fairly clear. The two eggs are fairly heavy and thick, and the two children twist a bit in the egg, a long umbilical cord attached to a thick, yellow sack that Wesker believes is the yolk or whatever is helping to keep the children healthy inside and outside of the body. 

“You...you can…” he can’t believe how breathless he sounds - even the heavy, long sex they’d had at least once at Wesker’s insistence, he’d not been so weak, so needy - but his lovely mate doesn’t comment on it. Wesker instead feels himself carefully pulled out of the tub, hearing the water splash a bit over the side as Chris manages to carry him over to the toilet, sitting him on it and checking him over. Wesker smiles at this, wishing Birkin could see this just so Wesker can be smug about how caring and loving his mate was, no matter what the occasion.

Still, the thought sobers Wesker’s joy he didn’t realize he’d had, making his smile falter a bit before he pushes it out of his mind. His mate is here, cleaning him off and checking him over, then cupping his face and kissing him a bit, leaving more dirty smudges along Wesker’s cheeks and hair before he pulls back and says, “I’m gonna check on the kids, ok?”

“Yes,” Wesker mutters, allowing his made to leave him for a bit as he relaxes, leaning his head back and doing his best to catch his breath. His body feels tired, like he’d been forced to work and swim until his muscles simply ached for moving, or when he’d first been separated from Chris and couldn’t see him, couldn’t find him and feared him dead upon waking in Umbrella’s facilities again. His eyes open as he looks over, watching Chris seem to check on a few things, moving the water on the floor into the center drain he’d put in after Wesker had, for the third time, overflowed the tub while resting in it. He goes back a few times to look into the tub before moving back over to where Wesker is still resting, moving to help him up and, when his legs fail him, picking him up easily to carry in his arms. Wesker takes the time and luck of the position to bury his nose into Chris’ shoulder and neck, taking in the smell that is all him - musky and heady, the sweat allowing him to really scent his mate as the man chuckles, holding him close. “You’re lucky I put that seat into the shower, considering how dirty I am and you are now.”

Wesker huffs. “So long as you use that unscented soap, I’m fine.” He wants to smell his mate now, knowing what they made, what they can make again, when Wesker isn’t so tired and feeling like all of him was as beaten as the chicken breast Chris had once thinned out and stuffed full of something so it tasted juicy and delicious. Chris chuckles at him, moving to help him out before slowly shedding his own clothing and coming in to help Wesker clean himself off. There’s some of the fluid obviously used to keep the eggs from being too bumpy on his inflated...womb? Stomach? He didn’t really feel like getting the full name of it from Birkin...and other bits that were sticking to his front and side, and probably what makes Wesker’s legs feel so weak. 

Well, that and that he’d just given birth to the two eggs.

“You look far too pleased with yourself,” Chris says with a chuckle as he uses the sprayer nozzle to clean off more of Wesker’s body and then cleans off his hair. “I get why you’re happy, though. They look good...we did good.”

Wesker chuckles, smiling up at him. “We did, yes. We’ll just have to name them, and set everything up.”

Chris smiles, though Wesker can tell, even through the water, that he’s panicking a little at everything. Which, of course, Wesker understood. Learning he was from taken eggs, that his genetics were manipulated after the fact, is odd to know. He hopes it doesn’t bother their children, or change anything about them. He wants them to be good, and healthy, and to simply grow up without worrying too much about anything at all.

“Should we call Birkin?” he’s amazed Chris manages to pull that out as he turns off the water, having finished washing them both and now moving to dry them off with a soft towel. Wesker manages to stand, though his midsection hurts and he almost wants to simply lie down and rest. Chris helps him to their room, which is fairly close to the bathroom where their children are, and helps him lie down. Wesker smiles as he sees him check him over again, not in a sexy way either, and reaches over to lace their fingers again.

“I’m fine. Well, my midsection hurts, but if it still hurts tomorrow we’ll call him. But for now...I want to enjoy my family.”

\--

Claire is the first person they call about it, who rushes over and draws in a huge breath so she can put her head into the water and smiles at the two, apparently ignoring any of the mess that is still in there. Jill is also there, though, and Wesker glares at her even when she puts down a large amount of food she apparently got from some nearby shop. “Oh, stop that. I’m not here to take Chris away. I heard there were tiny babies and I wanted to make sure neither of you were freaking out.”

“ _ We’re fine _ ,” Wesker’s voice is clipped and Jill raises her eyebrows at him. He doesn’t like her, believing her to be a rival for his mate, and so far she had not done anything - like get her  _ own  _ mate - to change that idea. He’s going to take the food, though, because he’s been hungry since he woke up, and he’s not sure if its his biology trying to get back to where it should be, or if it’s something else. He doubts Rebecca or Birkin would know, but he’s grateful when Rebecca shows up anyway, without Birkin and instead with a huge amount of what appears to be sports drinks, and Barry to carry them in.

“Barry, tell Chris’ fish that I’m not gonna fry him up.”

“Jill, stop picking on Wesker. Wesker, Jill and Chris wouldn’t screw each other if you paid them. Trust me, I tried. They cost me fifty bucks because of it.”

“Oh god, don’t tell him that,” Chris says as he comes in, apparently having scrubbed his sister’s face clean after she went to ‘check on her nephews’, if her annoyance is any sign. “I don’t need a reminder of your dumb idea.”

Barry looked almost insulted as Jill smiles, apparently not as upset as his mate with whatever they were talking about. Wesker moves to hug Chris to him, putting his face against Chris’ shoulder and the bite marks from their last time they were intimate. Maybe he could convince Chris to allow him to try to impregnate him, and then leave marks all along his shoulders and back? He might not like the scars being prominent, but it would at least get that woman to back off.

“Your fish is being clingy again, Chris,” Jill says with a smile, getting Wesker to only tighten his hold on Chris and glare at her for the teasing.

“Stop teasing him, Jill.” Chris still reached up and took Wesker’s hand in his, and didn’t protest being held closely. “He had a rough time, and then had to wait here with you guys while  _ someone _ ,” he glared at Claire, “stuck her head into birth-water that hasn’t been cleaned out since last night!”

Claire turns bright red, glaring at her brother as he chuckles, Wesker enjoying the vibrations along his body. He’s still sore, but feeling his mate’s happy chuckle, even if he’s a bit stiff, though Wesker isn’t sure if that’s because they now have their children’s eggs out, or simply for everyone coming in to look at their home. Wesker can’t be sure, but he hopes it’s nothing that becomes too serious for his mate. He doesn’t want him ill or worrying too much.

He’s surprised when Birkin and Annette walk in, Sherry rushing over to give him a hug when she sees him, and Birkin manages to wait long enough to ask if they can “see the children” before Claire offers to go and watch them while showing off the kids. Barry follows as the two Birkins rush out, Sherry looking up at him with surprise before saying, “There are...babies?”

Chris chuckles again and reaches down to pick her up. She lets out a gasp of delight as Jill walks over to check on them. “Yeah. There are two of them, but the bath water is still dirty.” He whispered a bit loudly to her, “Claire still put her head in to see them.”

Sherry looked unimpressed, which gets Wesker to chuckle as well before he sees Birkin motioning for him. He waves back, not about to leave his mate alone with Jill. Not after what they’d alluded to, and especially not--

“Well, since everyone’s in the bathroom looking over the kids, you two should head there too,” Jill says, getting Wesker to look at her in surprise as Chris asks, “You’ll be ok here?”

“If you two hadn’t sent Barry out, he’d try to cook. Do you want that?”

Chris gives Wesker a pleading look as they walk over, Wesker doing his best to not turn back and hiss at her as they go over. Birkin follows them into the large, but not very crowded, bathroom with the large tub. Annette looks disgusted by the water, and Sherry makes a disgusted sound before Claire takes her from Chris.

“Yeah, well, that happens in births. They’re always messy. But the two inside are very cute!” Wesker beams at the praise of their children, glancing and finally moving a bit away from Chris to see what it was Birkin wanted. 

“Why not clean it out?”

“It’s only been a few hours.” It’s starting to get dark, and he’s suddenly a bit happier that others are here to cook and allow his mate some calm. He’d have liked if Jill wasn’t here, and that Birkin and Annette weren’t here, but he supposes that would happen no matter what. “He started after making sure that I was fine and he called the others to let them know.”

“Everyone?” Annette’s voice makes him turn a bit, somewhat grateful she’s not near the tub. Chris and Claire are talking about how best to clean out the water from the rest of the stuff that came out.

“Well, Claire. I’m sure she called the others.”

Birkin looks annoyed but Wesker waits. He hadn’t been sure if emptying the tub was a good idea, and Chris had mentioned that some of the stuff in there could be a biohazard, meaning they would have to be careful when getting rid of it. The filth was also far too huge to allow to go down the pipe that emptied the tub, since it might clog it and that would mean more issues for his mate to deal with - issues that he didn’t want him to deal with. Plus - “I’m only going on instinct, not anything else. I know the water temperature and what it should be, and I’m only upset by some of the filth. Chris did his best to clean it up with what we have.” He shifts a bit, realizing how he’s still in a bit of pain, and lets out a huff of annoyance. “Are you going to help out or offer up something, or are you going to be judgemental of Chris?”

Birkin looks annoyed himself, but Annette puts an hand on his arm before saying, “We’re worrying about you and about them, Wesker, but we will help out however we can. We’re simply...trying to see how well he treats you and the two children. We don’t...want you hurt.”

He doesn’t quite believe them, but he still nods and moves back to be with his mate. Chris glances at the two Birkins then back to Wesker, offering a smile and kiss to his forehead before asking, “You ok? You’re a bit pale.”

“I’m always pale.”

“This is paler than before. Do you want to go and sit down? I’m fine here.”

Wesker hummed before shaking his head. “I want to check on a few things.” He didn’t like the idea now of the two Birkins being here, even with their daughter and Claire in here. Claire offers to take Sherry out so they could help Jill with cooking, and Barry remains with them, watching the Birkins like a large, angrier version of himself until Rebecca got in, replacing him as she brought in a great deal of stuff to help them take out the filth still there. Chris remains with him, checking on Wesker and making sure he’s ok before helping him out to the table for a quick dinner. 

Jill cooked well, which only made Wesker a bit angerier. His mate had managed to cook the fish well, and had been providing for them since. Wesker tried, he did, but having to learn and catch up, to understand mroe about cooking as well as what he could have, while pregnant, and what he needed, had been hard enough that Chris ended up cooking most of the time.

He still eats it, though he feels he should instead have been the one to prepare it, if Chris hadn’t, but between everything, Wesker isn’t surprised Chris hadn’t. He’d been doing so much, his wonderful resourceful mate, and Wesker had not - though now, without any children weighing him down, he should be able to do more. 

\--

It hits Chris shortly after he and Wesker end up setting up a mattress in the bathroom that he’s now a dad. That in that tub, now full of somewhat cleaner water, are his two sons. They appear to just be sleeping in those semi-translucent eggs, and don’t really move or anything.

He sits a bit heavily, jostling Wesker as he mutters, apparently still annoyed that Jill is here. Of course, considering how late it was, Chris wasn’t about to let anyone drive home, not after Sherry and Claire had fallen asleep, both refusing to let the other one go, like they were the favored stuff toy.

But with the two Birkins in the house, both Chris and Wesker were not about to leave the eggs unattended, so…

“Will you teach me to cook?”

The question, quiet and mumbled, gets Chris to blink. “Huh?”

“I want to learn to cook. So I can be useful. My lovely resourceful mate.”

Chris smiles and chuckles, moving to lie down next to his merman. “I will. And you’re resourceful and wonderful in your own ways. I mean, you had two kids,” he hugs his husband close, kissing his neck. “So...no sex until they’re at least two.”

“No.”

“You’re not going through that again until--.”

“Want to try get you pregnant.”

Chris is suddenly very grateful that it’s dark in the bathroom, so he can hide his blush at the prospect. “I mean...it’s not happened before.”

“Not that you know of. And it could. We have to try something until you’re willing to try again with me.”

Chris mentally adds ‘condoms and lube’ to his ever-growing list of items to get when he could go to a store without worrying about his husband or their kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two eggs to care for, Chris proposes meeting the neighbors. Wesker feels fine about this, until Jill shows up to help.

Wesker spends most of his time caring for the eggs or reading the paperwork on his siblings and himself when he was in Umbrella’s hold. It’s odd to read about it, but after resting up and being able to be near his mate, without the constant judging from the Birkins, or with Wesker worrying about Jill and her possible moves on his mate. He trusted when his mate said that he didn’t want Jill, but he didn’t trust that  _ Jill  _ didn’t want his wonderful, practical, resourceful mate. 

He puts his hand into the new water in the large, blue tub that Chris had set up to regulate the water a bit more than the tub. It’s big enough to keep both of the eggs, and also has enough different tubes and other items to keep the water the right temperature, and to make sure the eggs develop as they should. Rebecca had come by with some information on the area he and the other eggs had been found in, allowing Wesker to mix and figure out the best mix of chemicals to use in the water. He’d allowed Birkin to come in once and check on them, when Wesker had been worried about the children’s lethargy, but overall things for the past few weeks had been doing good and working well.

Chris meantime gets a few more deep tubs and other pools that end up scattered around the house, though most are in key areas like their bedroom, the playroom they’d set up for their children, and back into the bathroom. He also works on the pool, apparently now trying to finish it before the children are born, and to set up things so that dangerous animals can’t get in, but the two can leave and come through the special area. It’s huge work, and despite everything also requires Chris, at least one around the second week after their birth, to go into town and fill out paperwork about his work in the area and making sure the lagoon and other points aren’t negatively effected. He’s had help, but he also wants to make sure he doesn’t ruin the land either, or cause issues for later on. 

Wesker’s grateful that Chris had the help again, and that it’s allowing Chris some time to relax, though he doesn’t always seem keen on allowing Wesker to be outside when the help is around either. Wesker understands that - he has his own issues with people, and he isn’t sure about some of the neighbors either. They watch him as much as he watches them, when he’s not caring for their children, and apparently only seem to find Chris the interesting - or at least social - one.

It’s very odd, to say the least, and Wesker almost wants to know more, if only to keep their children safe.

That’s the justification he has when he suggests to a very tired, very stressed, and very confused Chris that they throw some sort of neighborhood party.

“You want to throw a party? To get to know the neighbors?”

“I want to make sure they’re...safe.” He nods and waits. He’s made dinner, having found a book that gives detailed instructions, and while some of it didn’t quite come out right, it still tastes...decent.

“Not sure a party will do that,” Chris says, smiling at him as Wesker gives him a glare before sitting down near him. “I’m not against it, I’m just worried. I want to make sure everyone is safe, that no one can just get in and hurt...well, anyone.” He reaches over to twine his fingers in Wesker’s hand, the contact making Wesker relax as much as seeing and being able to check on the two children did. They’re so calm, and growing bigger, as if the room they now have mean they can stretch out as the yolk begins to get smaller, probably as the nutrients go to them. “I mean, we’ve been here for a few months and they never bothered us. Do you think they’re going to come to a party?”

Wesker isn’t sure, but something else is bothering him, and he’s not sure how to put it, or even what it really is. But he agrees with Chris’ assessment as well - they’ve been here a while, and so far none of the neighbors had really been talking to anyone but Chris, and more of that seemed to be curious about him. He’s glad that none have tried anything - Jill just being friendly resulted in Wesker being upset for days on end - but he’s still not sure.

“Maybe. If I get better at making food.”

“We could just buy a party plater or something.”

Wesker shakes his head, even if he doesn’t quite get the reference. “I have that book. I’m going to use it.”

“I regret ever allowing Claire to introduce you to Julia Child. I will hurt her if…” Chris trails off, instead eating a bit more as Wesker narrows his eyes at him, wondering what it was that Chris was trying to hide from him.

\--

Chris sighs as he looks at his bank account. The money from a few places is starting to run down, and he knows that while he wants to continue to live like they do, that type of lifestyle isn’t possible. He was still getting compensation from his time on that death-island and his work to help them bring Umbrella down, but with the apparent downturn or something, that was getting less and less. His severance from the military was also starting to go down, and at this point, it was more and more likley that he’d need to go and get a job somewhere to at least get enough money for their daily stuff.

Well, Chris knew a bit of how to live poor, and he guessed they could go for a bit longer, but he might still need to look into at least something. If not…

The only other choices that could set them up for life he’s not about to do, and he’s certainly not going to bring up to Wesker. They have two sons to care for, and then however many other kids Wesker wants and they can have, and they have to figure things out. He doesn’t want to worry his fish-person who is only just starting to understand what money is and who’s planning a freakin’ block party because  _ why not _ ?

It’s a good idea, and he considers long and hard before calling up Barry to help them out with this. Barry at least has an idea of what he’s doing, and is scary enough to keep people away from the eggs. He also doesn’t get the same angry reaction from Wesker that Jill does, so this should work out well.

\--

“So, what are we making?”

Wesker glares daggers at Jill as Chris glares at Barry, who doesn’t even bother to look apologetic about things. Barry’s wife and his two daughters are in, helping to clean up some of the main house for the party, and nowhere in any of Chris’ calls to Barry was it mentioned the older man would bring Jill in to help.

“ _ I’m  _ making food for the neighbors that are coming over.  _ You  _ are not touching  _ anything, _ ” Wesker all but hisses out, getting Chris to reach over and pat him carefully, seeing Jill get a wicked gleam in her eye. If Jill wasn’t the embodiment of malicious compliance when given such orders, Chris would have let it slide, but right now…

“Wesker, Jill’s very good at cutting up things. You can have her set things up, so you’re doing less and can be around me more.” The suggestion gets Wesker to continue to glare at Jill as she gives him a grin. “Jill, you’re not helping.”

Barry is starting to look a little less proud of himself, and Chris has a sneaky suspicion that Jill or Barry’s wife have somehow gotten to him on a bet or something. It’s really the only reason he’d be so upset with how things are going. That, or his need for everyone to be friendly has reached the point where he’s about to lost enemies into closets until the sexual tension is worked out, or until they become friends by getting out of the small space.

The fact that he’s done that at least once since Chris knew the man is probably a bad sign for Jill and Wesker’s future. Wesker would kill Jill and get out himself, and Jill isn’t about to let Wesker kill her and already sees him as a friend, simply because he’s Chris’ husband ( _ mate, whatever _ ). Wesker’s just never going to get that memo, and Jill isn’t about to repeat herself if someone doesn’t hear what she’s saying the one time she repeats herself.

_ Well, this should be...interesting.  _

Chris tries to calm Wesker down by staying to help a little, letting Barry and Kathy set up while Polly and Moira work or watch some of the DVDs that were child-friendly. Jill does her best to talk, but after a few minutes, she gave up and just rolled her eyes at Wesker. Wesker, meanwhile, does his best to focus on preparing the food, glaring her down when she talked, and glaring a bit at Barry when he tried to help. Granted, Jill glared at him too, and Kathy finally dealt with Barry by getting him to check out Chris’ work in the back and what he had so far for the pool. Chris follows them after checking on the two eggs - still floating happy and content, both shifting in place when he runs his hand over the water briefly - before going back to see what Barry says.

“You’re doing good with this, though I’m worried about the thing with the lagoon…”

“I’m doing good so far. The city is fine since I’m doing everything right about extending it safely over taking down some of it. Plus I’m beginning to think…” he pauses, then mutters, “I think everyone around here are like Wesker or something.”

“Seriously?” Barry mutters, curious as he continues to look around everything, then looking back at Chris. “They at least helping you with this?”

“I mean...they’re not doing anything against it, and a few have helped.” Chris did a lot of work for this, and he’s glad that it’s getting closer and closer to test out and make sure he can make sure it’s ok.

“That’s good then. Do you still want me to help out then?”

“It’d be nice,” Chris says, stretching a bit. “Give me time to calm Wesker down. He’s a bit...worried, about the kids and about my work.”

“And you’re not worried?” Barry gives him a long look, Chris looking away as Barry says, “Do you need help?”

“Not...yet. I might later, though. If I can’t…figure something out.” He sighs. “Not exactly able to ask anyone but you or Claire, though.”

“Having met your nearest relatives, I wouldn’t suggest it,” Barry tells him as they head in. “You’ll be fine, Chris. Just let me know if you need anything, I’ll be here for you. We all will.”

Chris smiles at that, glad to hear it, even though he already knew it, and knew it was true.

\--

Sheva Alomar should set off all the signals of being a rival. So should Josh Stone and Doug, the strange man they apparently live with who’s not quite related. They’re a family unit of some sort, though not related, and Mers to boot. The moment Sheva appears with a warm smile and introduces herself to Chris, shaking his hand and explaining how nice the party was. So far everyone else had somewhat avoided them, focusing more on food or chatting with Jill and Barry and Barry’s family, but apparently are avoiding Wesker and, thus, Chris.

Alomar didn’t, though, and is warm and friendly with Chris mostly, eyeing Wesker warily. He’s not surprised - she apparently knew that Wesker was dangerous, and despite that, she still talked to Chris and did her best to make him feel welcome.

So he relaxes a bit around her, and after the short party was done, the three came up again, speaking quickly to Chris about helping him out with something before they headed back to their home. Barry and his family leave, but Jill remains, making Wesker annoyed again as he and Chris go to rest in the bathroom, checking on the two eggs. The red-haired baby has a similar tail to Wesker’s own, and the darker-haired baby’s one is more of a lighter color, although he also appears more like a person, tilting his head up whenever Chris plays with the water.

“What were they asking you about?”

“Sheva and the others? Oh, they offered to help out with the pool too. They’ve got something similar set up, and think they can get the lagoon link set up pretty well.”

“Why is Jill still here?”

“Stone asked if she wanted to hang out.” Chris offers him a warm smile as he lies down next to Wesker. “What’re you so upset about? They seem nice.”

“They’re mers too. Most of our neighbors were, but they…” he pauses, considering what he’s feeling. He’s not angry they left him alone, but angrier they left Chris alone. He’s angry they’d be so strange and upset about Chris, and he’s a bit upset about the fact that only Sheva, Doug, and Stone would come to speak to them.

Though he’s beginning to think that mabye that’s a good thing, if Stone is going to distract and deal with Jill.

“‘But they’ what?” the question brings Wesker back to the present, and he moves to hug Chris close to him, wrapping his legs around Chris’. He misses his tail at times, and also loved the way it had wrapped around Chris’ legs and everything else, though at least this way, he doesn’t need to worry about Chris always carrying him around.

_ Well, that was nice as well. _

“I don’t like they avoided  _ you _ .”

Chris chuckles, shifting in his arms to kiss Wesker before saying, “Will it make you feel better if you try to get me pregnant?”

Wesker mutters against Chris’ shoulder, feeling his mate chuckle as he also feels his body start to react to his mate’s willing, lovely body. How lovely he’d look, as round and full as Wesker had been, resting as he should while Wesker cared for him this time, and then he can rest easily afterwards. The idea of another pair of children, or even just one, happily growing inside of his mate until they join their brothers, gets Wesker to growl slightly against Chris’ skin, the other man chuckling a bit before saying, “I brought some lube, if you want to.”

Ah...he’d almost forgotten his lovely mate’s passage was not always like his own. Still, the idea of it is one that Wesker likes, and he hums in response, nipping lightly on his mate’s shoulder and back before sitting back a bit, taking the bottle his mate passes to him. It’s very useful, and while the two have been told that Wesker’s biology makes him extremely fertile, Wesker also wishes that his mate was equally fertile.

A wicked thought passes through Wesker’s mind as he begins to prepare his mate, hearing him draw in a hissing breath of pleasure before putting a hand to his mouth, as if to muffle his passionate call. Well...best that Jill knows that he is giving his mate everything he requires, including pleasuring him until she hears it throughout the house. He’ll have to figure out a way soon to get that hand away from his mate’s mouth, and stop him from muffling his lovely, lustful voice.

Chris groans when Wesker teases around his entrance, kissing and moving to pull Chris close so he can feel as Wesker’s length begins to peak out of his pouch, slowly pushing against his firm ass as Chris has to pull his hand away to pant. Wesker takes the moment to sneak his other arm around, holding his mate in place and unable to really muffle his pleasured noises as Wesker begins to quicken his movements, finding the spot inside of his mate that makes him gasp and bite back moans of pleasure. He wants to go slow, but enjoys the surprised gasps and light, pleasureable cries that are coming from his mate’s open mouth as Wesker nips and bites at his shoulders and up his neck, kissing him deeply right before pushing into his passage.

“Fuck, Wesker...ah...slow...shit…” Wesker chuckles as he does so, pushing as deep as he can into his mate before slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. He enjoys the long strokes, feeling his mate relaxing around him as he does so before he begins to thrust a bit into him, the hard, short, quick hits angled so he can hit that spot inside his mate. He reaches around to take his mate’s own organ in his hand, enjoying the feel of it hard and long in his hand, the head getting slick from the lube still on Wesker’s hand, as well as his mate’s own fluids beginning to leak from the head.

“My lovely Chris,” Wesker mutters against Chris’ skin as it flushes, doing his best to keep Chris to pant and moan loudly as Wesker pushes into him, tangling his legs with Chris’ as he does his best to thrust in and hit the spot in his mate, make him quiver and thrust his own organ into Wesker’ hand and lean heavily against Wesker’s chest. “Want you full and round with our next child. Want to care for you like you cared for me.” He nipped again at Chris’ neck and shoulder, hearing his mate’s breathy moan as he twists to capture Wesker’s lips, kissing him as he pushes back against Wesker’s thursts, groaning into his mouth and letting out his own sounds get caught up in there.

_ DAMN...but this is nice as well.  _ He returns the kiss, slowing down to find a better angle to keep kissing his mate while also slowly pushing him. He wants so much to have his mate full and happy, resting as Wesker cares for him and the children as Chris is caring for him.

Chris has to pull away for some of his own air, Weser managing to hit his mate’s pleasure spots, enough to get him to let out a more breathy, louder, pleasure-filled cry before he he managed to muffle it against Wesker’s arm, biting Wesker’s arm. The feel of his mate’s blunt teeth against his skin only results in Wesker shifting so he can hold his mate still as he pounds into him, huffing from the exertion and pleasure as his mate’s body shivers in pleasure, Chris pulling back enough to gasp at the sudden speed and feel, moaning in pleasure as Wesker does his best to pleasure his mate, both having to bite the other when they come, Chris panting and shaking and tired as Wesker grins happily against the new mark he’s given his mate.

See if Jill could beat  _ that _ .

\--

Jill Valentine shifts in her sleep, the noise-cancelling headphones only shifting slightly, but not enough to allow in any other sound besides the soothing sounds of driving over the open road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill heads out, with Doug and Josh Stone to help her out against Umbrella. Chris worries, and Wesker tries a New Thing.

Despite Wesker’s near-nightly attempts to bother Jill with getting her to overhear him screwing Chris senseless, Jill remained very non-pulsed by their affection which only served to make Wesker more and more determined. Chris found the efforts both fun but also a bit tiring, and was a bit glad that Stone, Doug, and Sheva helped him out with finishing up the pool and with answering some of his questions.

The main one that got even Wesker confused was the simple fact that most “sharks” like Wesker were  _ never  _ mated to a Human, or at least after they did, they never  _ stayed  _ with that human. Wesker wonders if it’s possible that whatever they did made him view humans as viable mates as well, or if he was simply a weird one out.

It’s as they finish up the long link to the lagoon, Doug and Josh give Chris a long look as he gets help from Jill and Sheva in getting the pool area a bit better and ready for the two children. “You know he set up that tunnel that long for a reason.”

“Chris is good at being on land, though he’s a very good swimmer as well.” He pauses and looks at them again. “Chris knows what he’s doing.”

“Not saying that,” Doug tells him simply, “Just making an observation. But also saying...the hole is big enough for you two.”

He saw that as well, and smirks a bit. “I know what I’m doing as well.”

Doug chuckles as Josh moves out, looking over as they see Jill talking on her phone, looking more and more upset, as Chris and Sheva watch, Chris obviously upset over something. Wesker moves over to where the water Chris and Sheva have put in, getting something to drink and a small snack as he saw Josh shift, obviously worried about Jill and wanting to comfort her. Wesker sees Sheva and Doug watch him curiously, making Wesker wonder if he’s acting similar when around Chris. Instead, he moves near Chris, asking, “What is she upset about?”

“We got a call about Umbrella. There’s a chance we can shut them down for good, and maybe even get more information on their other work, or at least on their past work.” Wesker can understand the need for getting that information, not to mention finally destroying the one major factor that might result in their lives being ruined. However, he wonders why Jill is so far from where Chris is.

“She doesn’t want me to go.” Wesker glances at his mate, frowning at the answer as Chris gives him a quick, weak smile. “She thinks I’ll get hurt and doesn’t want you to come either, or get in trouble without me.” Wesker huffs in annoyance, shifting to be closer to his mate as Sheva takes a seat, kicking her feet easily in the water and spreading her own webbed feet.

“She has a point, and Josh could go with her. We all worked for the Kijuju army.” Chris frowns, glancing at her as Wesker tilts his head, trying to remember where he heard about that. “They had a few, very quiet setups there, and tried to infect the people there. We were called out of the temple when some of their creations killed some of our group. We made sure the one who started it was dead.” Her face is focused and dark at that, Chris glancing at her before reaching over to touch her shoulder, offering her comfort as Doug looks over at them, sober in a way that Wesker hadn’t seen them before at all. Wesker dislikes it, and wonders if Umbrella taking the eggs had created issues with his own...well, group or whatever that was called. The others had noticed his lack of understanding of what mers are actually like, but they mention that each have their own way of naming the family group. Sheva said it wasn’t surprising for those who were orphaned to change things up, as they didn’t know the history of their family, and mentioned that the three here were having to create their own group, and easily welcomed Wesker and his mate into it.

It’s probably why Wesker liked them, and trusted her around Chris. Well, that and the fact that whatever else, she showed signs of being afraid and deferring to him, over Jill’s continual actions that seem to just shove her so-called “friendship” with Chris. Chris is  _ his  _ mate, and he isn’t going anywhere without Wesker, not if it’s dangerous, and especially not now, when they have two children to raise and care for, unless he does manage to get his mate pregnant the next time.

Jill ends the call by violently closing the phone, glaring away before glancing back at the others and Chris before saying, “I have to go in. Umbrella is making a move and it’s getting really serious.”

“Serious?”

“Birkin thinks he might be in danger, and Annette confirms a few people have been watching the house.” The news is not something that Wesker likes, glaring when Jill looks over at him. “It’s also possible we’ll have more information - actual information - on the project that created you. So far, everything is a mess, from saying there were other mers before you guys to that you all were found as eggs to just…” she shakes her head. “I want you both to know what might be coming, in case anything does come up with your kids.”

Wesker can understand the reasoning for that, but he glances at her curiously as Josh says, “It’d be best if you let Doug and I join you in this. Mers, especially sharks, are very bad about leaving their eggs behind if a Human is their mate.” Wesker wants to argue about what Birkin and the research said, but he also knows that Stone and Valentine have a point - they don’t know the full story, nor the truth, and if they have a chance to learn that, they should take it.

Chris glances at Josh, giving him a small smile before saying, “I’ll take care of Sheva, then, and you’ll care for Jill?”

“They can care for themselves, but deal.”

\--

While Chris knows that Josh and Doug will keep Jill and everyone else safe, it doesn’t stop Chris from adding it to the long list of worries he has as the mission and lack of contact rolls from one month, to two, and begins to get towards three. Watching the two kids - he’s tentatively named the red-haired one Jake, and the darker-haired one Piers - helps to calm him down at times, but the radio silence from his friends and the others gets to him. If he had the chance to help, he could, but as it was, he’s beginning to think Jill’s argument was less about keeping him from the fight, and more about keeping him even in the loop. After all, he’s mated to a mer-person, one that used to be with Umbrella and that, even if he  _ said  _ he only killed people for getting into his territory, still killed people that Umbrella put in said territory. Still, Chris knows that at least Wesker has his own reasons for acting the way he does, and hopes their kids aren’t quite as...well, violent.

Unless someone tries to kidnap them, then he hopes they tear their necks out before Wesker can.

Chris does his best to focus, but the worry is enough to make him have to take the time to not freak out. What if they end up trapped like he’d been, but without anyone to help them? What if Umbrella ends up hurting or trapping Josh or Doug? Will they keep up their weird experiments or just kill them and examine them? At least despite his worries, Wesker seems to notice and works to calm Chris down, or help out whenever he can. Sheva also comes over a lot, though he wonders if she’s also worried and dealing with the same worrying thoughts that Chris is.

So he’s not really surprised that while he’s moving them over to the lagoon from the bathroom, they both open their eyes to give him different looks. Piers is almost sleepy, yawning wide before curling around his tail and umbilical cord, while Jake seems content to glare at the world for  _ daring  _ to wake him before letting out what appeared to be a huff of annoyance and twisting so he doesn’t have to look at whoever is moving him. He does it again after Chris comes to check on him, though he also glares at him when his hand moves a bit too close to Piers’ egg. Wesker seems to notice it too, glancing as Chris offers Jake a warm smile before swimming back up. He looks back after surfacing to see that Jake is shifting in almost an annoyed state, but doesn’t seem that angry at him anymore, and finally settles after a bit.

“They seem pretty good.” Chris says after covering up the pool. He doesn’t want anyone or anything to fall in, and Sheva helped him set up some security stuff earlier before they’d moved the two eggs. 

“They’re becoming more active. In a little while, they should decide to break out...or when the yolk is gone.” The two originally dark-red yolks were now nearly white, which Chris took as a sign that the nutrients or whatever in them were failing or taken up by the two. “Are you still worrying about the others?”

“I can’t really do anything  _ but  _ worry,” Chris points out as they head inside, letting out a breath as he does. “I wasn’t exactly read in on what’s going on, so I have no clue how much danger they’ll be in, or if they’ll even come back. We both know what Umbrella is capable of...I don’t want to lose them.” 

Wesker shifts, reaching out to hold Chris’ hand and pull him to a stop. Chris looks over at his love - husband, mate, whatever - as he moves a bit closer in and looks at Chris, red eyes all but glowing in the dim light. It’s sexy as hell, though Chris isn’t sure he wants to think about that right now. He relaxes a bit when Wesker’s hand reaches up to run through his hair, getting Chris to relax as it does so.

“You don’t have to worry as much. You trust them to do their work, right?”

“Yeah...but…” Chris wasn’t sure why, but now he was starting to feel just...tired.

“No,” Wesker’s voice was harsh, but still quiet. “You’ve been worrying and getting too tired. You should rest for now.” Chris feels his eyelids drooping, frowning as the rhythmic feel of Wesker’s hand petting his hair and soothing him getting him to struggle to stay awake.

“No...fair…” Chris mutters in annoyance as he finds himself against Wesker’s shoulder, the other man effortly picking him up, bridal style, like Chris had before. “How’d...you do...that…?”

“Sheva taught me.”

“Jerk…” Chris half-heartedly mutters as they reach the bedroom.

“You’re working too hard, and you’re too tense. You need the rest.” Their bed is soft, and another soft stroking of Chris’ hair makes the human groan when he tries and fails to get up, sinking deeper into much-needed sleep. “I’ll protect you, and tell you if they call. Rest, Chris. You’ve done such an amazing job, my lovely mate. Let me care for you now.”

Chris wants to protest, but ends up muttering something unintelligible before sleep finally pulls him under.

\--

His mate now sleeping deeply, Wesker went to go and prepare some food, and see about calling Claire Redfield. The others might not call Chris, but his sister will definitely get in touch with them, or figure out what, exactly, was going on. As much as he might dislike Jill, he has to agree that this amount of time was already too long, and his own worry over Sheva’s small pack is starting to also make itself known.

Claire answers quickly, listening to Wesker’s worries before saying, “ _ You put him to sleep? _ ”

“It’s apparently something mers can do.”

“ _...teach me. _ ”

“No.”

“ _ You’re no fun, you know that? I’m about to be Best Aunt to the two little babes and you can’t even teach me how to make sure my big bro gets rest. _ ”

“I don’t have siblings, so…”

“ _ You know what I mean. Anyway, I heard something about them being up near where Umbrella grabbed Chris and Billy. _ ” Her tone goes sad. “ _ I guess they found his...remains. Chris got lucky they wanted to test him out around you.” _

Wesker feels upset at that fact - whoever Billy was, he’d been a friend to Chris, and had obviously been important to him. Important enough that mentions of him had made his mate melancholy, and still did.

“Do you think they’ve in danger?”

Claire is quiet a moment too long for Wesker’s liking, then answers, “ _ I don’t think they are. The group they’re with is good, and Umbrella messed up too big. I don’t know what’s happening exactly, but I do know it’d only take this long if they were trying to get everyone and everything. _ ” She pauses again, this time more in thought. “ _ They should be back soon, but if not, I mean...I’m not saying  _ drug Chris with sleeping pills... _ but…” _

“I’m not drugging him with anything.”

“... _ you literally just melatonin’d him to sleep, trust me, you’ll need drugs at one point. His amount of worry over your ability to lull him to sleep is gonna reach critical mass and you’ll have to basically will him to bed. I’ve seen it. I have pills that will knock him out. He’ll be fine.” _

“I won’t need them.”

“... _ first hug to the two babies says you will.” _

“I’m not betting such a thing out about my mate!”

Claire chuckles before telling him, “ _ I’ll check on things for you all, and come over to tell you what I found.” _

Wesker thanked her before letting out a breath. He hopes he can help his mate with all that’s weighing on his shoulders, and also let him have his need to care for their pack. Sheva had mentioned it before, how if Chris had been a mer and forced to lead a pack, he would have created a huge, happy pack.

Wesker’s proud of that. He leads as well, but having only learned how to deceive and use force, his leadership is so far built around that. Being with Chris lets him learn new techniques, but he’s so surprised at how his mate things of himself that all he wants is to wrap him in love and care.

For now, he’ll settle for Wesker’s arm as he sleeps, and the soft comforter of their bed.

\--

Chris wants to be upset at Wesker for the thing he did. He wants to tell him to never do it again, but instead he leaves it alone. He doesn’t need to start a fight with Wesker, and despite his fear of what he might have missed, he trusts Wesker to care for things.

He settles into a routine - checking the kids, breakfast with Wesker, doing work with Sheva around his or her home, checking on what they might need and on his depleting bank account. He debates calling up his uncle, but doubts that will go over well. 

It means he’ll have to find a job, and that brings its own issues he’s not about to bring into their lives. It leaves him with very few avenues to go, and it won’t always get them to where they might need to be. However, he still needs it. Wesker’s far more comfortable in the home or the farmer’s market - Chris doesn’t ask Sheva or Wesker about the one time they’d tried to navigate a nearby Walmart, and honestly, he doesn’t  _ want to know _ \- and Chris isn’t going to just leave this until the last minute.

“You could work with me,” Sheva offers, getting Chris to seriously consider the idea as he looks at the long list of Craigslist notices for work. It would make things good, and he knows Sheva wouldn’t tell Wesker about anything bad if she finds it. Still...he worries about it, because of the trouble it might bring them. Even if they’re hidden, that doesn’t mean someone won’t ask questions they didn’t need. If he had a way to work at home, that’d be great, but…

“I’ll think about it. I’m still getting a few other things set up.”

She gave him a long look before nodding and offering him a smile. “If you do need it, the job offer is always open. Promise.”

He smiles back, nodding and going back to looking at the long list of jobs. He wants to be there for Wesker and the kids, he needs to be, but he’s also afraid of what else might come up, and if that could bring them trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ish da babus!

It’s a week or so after Chris gets a job, while he’s home resting in the pond as Wesker swims around him, trying to think of a way to soothe him, that they notice something near where the eggs are. Both easily head over, though Chris is a bit slower due to how tired he is, and Chris takes in a deep breath before going under and checking on them with Wesker. He hears what can only be described as weird, happy clicking sounds before he sees why Wesker is starting to circle the area, him, and then back again.

Piers is struggling out of his egg, pulling hard at the shell until it pulls open and then swimming up a bit, unsteady and with huge eyes that look around at the two. He lets out his own strange-happy clicking sound as Chris gives him a huge grin. Nearby, Jake seems to sulk before Piers swimming away apparently signals that he’s about to be left behind. Chris had to hold in a laugh as he sees the kid all but shoot out of the egg, Wesker being the one to catch him as Piers happy-clicks and follows Chris as he goes back up for a quick breath of air. He should’ve invested in a snorkel or something…

The two swim up and after Chris easily when he does go up, or follow around Wesker when they see that he stays underwater with them. They’re obviously old enough to know a few things, and Chris would put them around two or so.

A loud splash to one side and a sudden appearance of a red-haired, swimming Claire reminds Chris that his sister was coming to visit, and apparently, she saw her nephews.

\--

Jake protests every attempt at his aunt Claire to hug him, squirming and swimming away whenever she got within distance of grabbing him. Piers, who’d already started off by hugging Chris, was more  than happy to hug his aunt and she all but turned into a puddle of goo when he went over and grabbed her arm, happily chattering at her in what Wesker assumed is his species’ baby-talk. Jake and Piers are both constantly saying it, and when he or Sheva speak to them underwater, they respond easily. He understands it as babble - some words after he and Sheva speak to them - and Chris gets a few more words above water.

It makes sense, as Chris explains what he remembers from how quickly Claire had learned when  _ she  _ was about their age. Sheva mentions that many of their species do grow quickly, and half-mers can grow and learn quickly. Wesker assumes that’s why they’re so hungry, as shortly after Sheva comes over with a huge bucket of fish she’d apparently prepared for this moment. Chris and Claire watch her give the two boys some, Piers getting some after Chris smiles at him and Jake, glaring at Sheva like she’s somehow offended him by  _ daring  _ to give Piers some and not  _ him _ , moves over and all but pulls it down into the pond like he’s recreating a scene from some nature documentary.

Piers remains a bit higher up, so the two Redfields get to watch him eat the fish down and wave the remains away with his tail before darting up and holding out his hands to Sheva.

“Say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’,” Chris tells him, getting Piers to glance at him, wide-eyed, before glancing back at Sheva and saying, “Peas an dank oo.”

Sheva smiles at him and gives him a few more, Jake glancing between them before saying, “Peas and than coo.” He disappears just as quickly as before after getting more fish, Wesker moving up near Chris and Claire before taking some of the fish from Sheva. “They seem to enjoy it.”

“We’ll need to get some good fresh ones for them to chase down.”

He nods, liking the idea, as he watches the two swim around the area, disappear briefly under the tunnel, then come back just as quickly to get more fish. Claire joins them for their second round of swimming, Piers keeping near the top of the pond as Jake circles around, though he appears to stay near them even if he’s not with them.

“Your son’s pretty cute, trying to be a loner so soon,” Chris teases him as the trio circles back and Claire pulls Piers into a hug, turning him over like he’s an otter and tickling him before turning back as they swim back to where the bucket of fish are, Chris and Wesker feeding them more before they’re off again.

“Your own is quite cute when he’s with others, even that loner brother of his,” Wesker mutters, smiling back at Chris. “They’re quite lovely, both of them. You did a wonderful job...we both did.”

\--

Sheva enjoys watching the two small mers, as much as she likes watching their parents. It’s rare to see a shark, let alone a shark who is so confused about who he is. She’s glad he listens to her, and that they share enough of a language that she can teach to the children and to Wesker. He’s obviously grateful that she’s helping Chris, and doesn’t view her the same way he obviously views Jill Valentine.

She sighs as she looks over at them again. Chris is still worrying, but with the two children right now, he doesn’t appear that upset. The dark haired one, Piers, constantly comes up to him enough that she can tell that even if he remains with his brother, he’s obviously going to lose his tail the moment he can, or meets someone he cares about. Jake, meantime, seems far happier in the water, though his obvious annoyance at everything also appears to be simply that he’s upset with something. She just hasn’t figured it out yet. Jake might come out if he meets the right person, like Sherry Birkin.

Sherry had come over about two days after they’d hatched, coming over with Claire as she waited for her mother and father to come back. She’d smiled at the large pond, careful as she approached and then looked into the pond. Jake had come up to look at her, Sherry nearly jumping when she sees him before smiling and saying, “Hi. I’m Sherry!”

Jake had looked at her, blinking wide blue eyes that were normally glaring, before he suddenly dove back down, rushing off to hide in the few plants nearby. She watched him go, a frown on her face as Chris walked over and said, “He’s just shy, Sherry. He just needs to see more people.”

She’d stayed for lunch, sitting over near the pool to eat her snacks, when Jake had poked his head up and out of the water, fish in mouth, before he tossed a shiny rock over towards her, the rock landing near her, before he’d disappeared again. She’d shifted, grabbed it, and smiled at it before asking, “Can I keep it, Mr. Redfield and Wesker?”

Sheva didn’t mention that a shiny rock was normally a way some mers said that the human was theirs, and what accepting it might mean for her. She’d instead glanced at Wesker, who’s looked a bit worried, as Chris nods, oblivious to the possible meaning...or possibly realizing what it meant, and thinking it very, very cute.

\--

Chris sighs as he and Sheva finish up the current job, grateful that he hasn’t had to put in too much and that so little questions were asked of them. Seeing how many others appear to be in similar ‘don’t ask me about how I know this’ job and such, he’s not at all surprised that Sheva and the other mers had joined up with those who came in or who supposedly ‘know’ about these things but hide them as well. He’s also surprised by just  _ how many  _ there are of them, but he’s grateful for that knowledge. But he’s also not that surprised that them finding out what type of mer Wesker was gets him a lot of looks he doesn’t want to classify either.

“Well, they’re already confused as to why you’re worried ‘trouble’ will come from you being here, and now to find out you not only found a shark that got experimented on, but also that he sees you as his mate...well…” Sheva shrugs as they take their lunch, “it’s interesting.”

“The first part is just from the Air Force and family issues,” he mutters, “It’s why I’m worried.”

“You mean enough that you think your good-sized savings is ‘in the red’ and thus you need to work?”

He sighs. “I share that with Claire. I’m not going to use it up and leave her with nothing.”

She looks at him seriously before he says, “There were a few...incidents...that resulted in us getting money from our family’s...bad luck.”

“What sort of bad luck?”

“The sort that left me caring for my sister mostly before I went into the Air Force, and having some issues about how I left.” He hasn’t quite trusted Wesker with this, but more because he knows that telling him everything doesn’t always mean the mer will know what one thing or another means, or he’ll become very angry at someone he can’t get to. Chris had explained what had gotten him onto the islands sometime after they’d picked the home, and Wesker’s anger at not only Umbrella, but also at Irons and at Chris’ old team. Chris had done his best to explain, but it hadn’t stopped Wesker’s anger at them either.

It’s why Chris also hadn’t told him that the officer he’d pissed off was kinda well-connected, and that was why he’d been semi-homeless and crashing at Billy’s when Umbrella thought he’d ‘compromised’ the man. He’d told Sheva, and she’d not been upset over him hiding that fact from Wesker...though she obviously wanted him to explain that part too.

“Bad luck shouldn’t give you that much money.”

“No, but a few other things did. Point is I don’t want to use it all up, and I want Claire to have her part.” He sighs as he looks out along the water. “I also want to leave Piers and Jake some stuff too, for when they grow up. I don’t want them to not have any choices like I did.”

“They have choices,” Sheva points out, “if things get too weird, they can always go back to the ocean.”

“Maybe.”

She doesn’t argue that point, and he looks down before saying, “The times I got surprised, it never ended well. I don’t like it, and I want to make sure the people I care about are safe.” He smiles at Sheva, who looks a bit worried, before adding, “I don’t run from the issues, Sheva. But I don’t want them to hit you all either. If it gets bad, I’ll do my best to keep you all safe.”

“I know that. Wesker knows too...but he’ll not let you face it alone. It’s how sharks are, when they find a human worth their love.”

Chris knows that, but he’s just starting to really understand how big, and important, that is.


End file.
